Life Unexpected
by FanWoman21
Summary: After sending Justin to the Army, Voight wasn't ready for anymore surprises but unfortunately life doesn't always work in your favor. Now he finds out he has a daughter and that she needs him and her little brother need him. Life unexpectedly changes for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After sending Justin to the Army, Voight wasn't ready for anymore surprises but unfortunately life doesn't always work in your favor. Now he finds out he has a daughter and that she needs him and her little brother need him. Life unexpectedly changes for everyone.

Aria Michaels - Lucy Hale

Lucas Michaels - Jackson Brundage

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

A young girl sighed in mild annoyance as she sat on the bench in the police station with a little boy. The girl looked to be about fifteen maybe sixteen while the boy looked to be about six. The girl's dark hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back and her green eyes were haunted, anyone who was a good cop knew that and the bruises on her face showed that life had not been easy on the girl. The little boy didn't look like he had any bruises on him but he was clinging to the girl for dear life.

Cara Arnold sighed as Sergeant Voight closed the door to his office. Aria Michaels and Lucas Michaels were two siblings with a drunk mother and different fathers. Lucas' had died from an overdose but Aria had no clue who her father was because her mother refused to give the information. Cara had only been their caseworker for four months and needed to do something to get them out of the abusive foster homes they seemed to find themselves in so she used her connections and got Amy Michaels some privileges in prison as long as she not only signed away her rights but revealed who Aria's father was which led her straight to Sergeant Hank Voight. She only hoped that the man would take both his daughter and her little brother otherwise they were screwed.

"What does social services want with me?" Voight asked suspicious.

"Do you know this woman?" Cara asked holding out a picture of Amy Michaels.

"Yeah I do," Voight answered narrowing his eyes.

"Did you know that your DNA is in the system?" she asked not revealing anything yet.

"What's with the questions lady?" Voight asked annoyed.

"Amy Michaels revealed that her daughter, Aria, who is fifteen is your daughter. Luckily for me your DNA is in the system and it came back a match. Congratulations Mr. Voight it's a girl," Cara said waiting for his reaction as she threw down a picture of Aria.

Voight narrowed his eyes wanting to deny it but the truth was that after Anna had been diagnosed with cancer their marriage fell apart and he turned elsewhere for comfort even to questionable places. Amy had been an alcoholic stripper that he tried to help and slept with only for her to run away. Looking down at the picture of Aria he knew that she was his daughter. He didn't believe it much of that parent superstition crap but her eyes were the same as his and she looked like his mother. He sighed and looked up at the social worker knowing that there was more to it than what she was saying.

"What else?" Voight asked.

"She has a little brother Lucas and refuses to go anywhere without him. The question is are you willing to take them both in?" Cara asked staring at him trying to assess him but it was hard because he was a cop.

"She's my daughter," Voight said looking back down at the picture, "I'll take them."

Voight couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the picture it wasn't usual for him to want to get emotional in fact there were very few times he ever did show emotion besides anger. His team, Erin, his deceased wife, and Justin were the only ones to really see the him express emotions but he had a daughter and she had a little brother that needed him he just didn't expect this especially after Justin left for the army.

~Life Unexpected~

Aria took her quarters and went to the vending machine because Lucas was hungry. Cara didn't stop to get them food after getting them from their last foster home and it had been two days since either of them had eaten. Aria did her best to protect her little brother but it was hard sometimes the bruises she carried on her currently proved that but she was weary right now because she had just found out she had a father who didn't know of her existence. She wasn't big on trust but part of her wanted to give this man the benefit of the doubt because of the fact he didn't know and if he took in her as well as her brother then that just might grant him a little more leniency but right now it was hard to tell. She walked back to the waiting area with a bag of doritos for Lucas and didn't even see Cara or the man at first.

"Luke," Aria called out throwing the bag at him and he exclaimed in joy at the chips as he dug in like a caveman to which she rolled her eyes because her brother was just too hyper sometimes.

"Aria I'd like you to meet someone," Cara's voice broke through her.

Aria kept her hood up as she turned to face Cara and her eyes met those of the man next to her. Looking at him she knew he was her father because they were similar. Both of them had dark hair and green eyes and somewhat similar facial features. It was almost a relief to know that she didn't look like Amy because that bitch lost the right to be called mother a long time ago. She assessed him taking in the tough guy stance, the gun, the badge and the look on his face. He didn't seem happy but that just might be the way he was but something in his eyes seemed to convey that he could be trusted but she reserved that judgment for later. She crossed her arms as if to protect herself and knew that he was also assessing her.

Voight knew just from seeing her that she was his daughter and that she had a tough life. The hood of her black hoodie was pulled up covering her long dark hair and her green eyes conveyed the hurt she seemed to feel. The bruises on her face made him angry because no kid no matter who they are should ever be abused but Aria Michaels also reminded him of Erin Lindsey. Erin had been his CI years ago and when things got too bad he took her in and go her clean. Aria also wore a tattered black leather jacket over the hoodie and dark skinny jeans as well as tattered boots and she crossed her arms as if protecting herself. Seeing her step in front of Lucas as if protecting him also told of her devotion to him and Voight knew that he was in for a tough road but she was his daughter and he would do what he could for her, he would be better than he had been with Justin. He just hoped that like Erin had, Aria would open herself up to having a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Aria was small for her age standing at only five feet and two inches but she still could pack a good fight even injured. She watched warily as more cops came up and they stopped at the sight of her and Lucas in the break room. The woman seemed to have the most kind eyes and smiled at them though she was still suspicious that much Aria could tell, they all were. Another man, probably latino in some way, also smiled at her but looked to her father for answers. It felt weird thinking of him as her father because despite the fact that she felt he could be trusted she was weary given all that she had been through. She winced as she moved her body to get comfortable in the chair and her ribs played up looking down because she knew they had saw. Lucas colored in his book, which she had stolen from a store, lost in his own little world as Aria remembered the beating she had received for no reason.

"_Little bitch! You don't know how to do the dishes fast enough is that it," the man yelled grabbing her by the hair. _

"_Lucas run!" Aria ordered as she was thrown to the ground._

_Aria was almost relieved when she saw Lucas run up the stairs to hide but it was short lived as she was met with kicks to the ribs and head. She put her hands up to cover her head as best she could but that didn't seem to help much. Aria gasped when she felt her a rib break, maybe more and knew she was in for yet another brutal meeting wishing it would just end already._

Aria heard something slam to the ground and tensed as she opened her eyes to see that a picture frame had fallen from somebody's desk. She didn't really look to see whose it was because Lucas was tapping on her arm and she tilted her heads toward him in wonder. She rolled her eyes as he motioned her closer but years of abuse had taught both of them that they couldn't voice things.

"I'm still hungry," Lucas said ashamed because he knew his big sister was hurt and that she hadn't eaten in days.

"Okay," she whispered back with a smile knowing that her little brother was upset with himself but she didn't care he came first no matter what.

Aria saw the cops go back to work and her father disappear from sight and she sighed as she looked to the fridge. She normally wouldn't even bother to look but her little brother was hungry and he needed to eat something. She looked over and saw them all looking away from the room and so she made her move. Aria quietly moved to the fridge and pulled it open though she sighed sadly when she saw there wasn't anything to eat in there. She moved back to her seat as fast as she could not knowing that a detective had seen her.

~Life Unexpected~

Lindsey had come back to find two kids in the lounge room and one look from Voight had shut her up. She wasn't stupid and she saw that the girl was hurt so she knew that while there was more to the story it wasn't a pretty one and it wasn't her business. Voight telling them that the girl was his daughter and that he had taken both her and her little brother in was something that was both surprising and not. Lindsey knew that Voight didn't care about blood relation, he had taken her in after all and saved her, but the it was shocking that he had a kid he didn't know about. Her and the team got back to work knowing that the two kids probably didn't want a lot of attention on them considering but Lindsey looked up to see the girl looking in the fridge in disappointment and knew they had to be hungry. She got up and went into Voight's office closing the door.

"When was the last time they ate?" Lindsey asked.

Voight silently cursed himself in stupidity as he realized his error. He had been so focused on getting their shit locked in his car and then processing the new information that he hadn't even thought of food. He should have though given the state of his daughter upon her arrival and seeing Lindsey's face he saw that she was concerned.

"I'll take them out," Voight said standing.

"Don't Voight it will only make them suspicious. Order take out for the team but get too much and then offer it to them. We both know that they will be suspicious otherwise," Lindsey said.

Voight looked at her and realized that she was right, remembering when he had tried to pay for food for her only to be turned down and yelled at. He sent her a grateful look to which she just smiled and picked up his cell phone ordering chinese. He did exactly as Lindsey had said and got too much fried rice and garlic chicken so that the two kids could eat. Voight was out of his element and grateful to Lindsey for helping. Taking care of Justin had been hard but that was mostly his fault because he had failed and he didn't want to do that here. He could see though that he would need help and could only hope that Lindsey would be able to help him out.

~Life Unexpected~

Aria narrowed her eyes when the woman came back up with a huge box carrying chinese food and sighed. She wanted to glare when it was set on the table right beside them but held back wondering what the hell these people were up too. The woman seemed to wait until everyone had gotten food before she left as well and in walked her father. He looked over at her knowingly like he knew everything she had been through but wasn't pitying her.

"There's too much for all of us if you want some," he offered.

"Sure," Aria said standing up.

She watched him carefully as he got out three plates and filled each of them up with fried rice and garlic chicken. Aria knew then that this was planned and while she wanted to be angry and upset she couldn't find it in herself to be either because of how they had done it. They weren't faking being hungry and then giving her the food instead they had taken what they wanted to eat and left the extras for her and Lucas. Aria sighed as she was handed the plate and plastic fork and watched as her father walked out to his office. She wanted to trust him, to be loved and she could see that he was trying despite all the walls she had up. She could feel herself breaking down and wanting to let him in so she figured that she would give him one chance but if he screwed up then she was done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The house was nice and she saw pictures of a woman and boy which meant they were his son and wife. Aria could only assume the wife was dead and son gone because there was no one here but him which should have scared her but it didn't. Aria barely knew this man but he was still able to make her feel safe and loved, she just didn't understand. Earlier when they had first got here Lucas had dropped a glass and instead of yelling her father simply asked if they were okay and then cleaned it up. After that the two of them had taken a shower and when her father had seen the state of some of their clothes told them that he was calling Erin tomorrow to take them shopping. All of this confused Aria because she expected him to be like the others, it would easier if he was. She sighed finishing the side braid on her hair and walked to the room across from hers to check on Lucas finding him fast asleep.

"I'm not going to hurt either of you," a voice said and she turned to see her father standing by the staircase.

"It's going to take more than words for me to believe that," Aria said walking to her room and closing the door before he could say another word.

Aria knew that he was telling the truth she could see it in the eyes but she was afraid as well so that was stopping her from giving in. She sighed as she lay down on the soft bed and prayed to whatever deity that would listen to give her the strength to give her father a chance if not for herself then for her little brother.

~Life Unexpected~

The next day Aria was surprised when the Erin that her father had been talking about was the woman from the police station. She sighed as he pushed them out the door sending a glare his way causing the woman to laugh. Aria looked at the woman in confusion wondering why a glare would be enough to make her laugh.

"You two share the same glare that it's a little funny," Erin said opening the door to the back seat for them.

The words stuck with Aria all day and it wasn't so much that it bothered her but it also made her want to know her father more so she could see what else they had in common. She saw that Erin had brought them to the mall and was looking at her as if asking if there was someplace she wanted to go first.

"She likes American Eagle," Lucas answered for her excited.

"Traitor," Aria mumbled jokingly ruffling his hair.

"American Eagle first it is then," Erin said walking inside.

Aria stepped inside of American Eagle with Erin and Lucas and was at least glad that it wasn't too crowded. She sighed after Erin gave her a slight push on the back and walked over to the skinny jeans first. She found a few pairs she liked and tried to limit herself but it seemed that Erin or maybe it was orders from her father, wasn't having that and grabbed the four she picked. The four were different colors, one was dark grey, one was black, one was light blue, and one was a darker blue. Erin was surprised that neither of them had any holes in them considering that was what the kids liked these days but didn't comment on it. Next Aria went over to grab some tank tops all black and then made her way over to grab a couple different flannel and button up shirts. It seemed like after that she was done and they went over to check out. Next came shopping for Lucas so they went into JcPenney and found just as much clothes for him as well as underclothes.

"I want to go into Victoria Secret alone," Aria said suddenly nervous because she didn't want them to watch her pick out under garments.

"Fine here's the card meet us at the food court," Erin said narrowing her eyes but wanting to give the girl a chance first.

Erin took Lucas to the food court and got them some Auntie Anne's getting a salted pretzel and coke for Aria on Lucas' suggestion. Half an hour had passed and Erin was starting to get a little worried about Aria when she saw the girl walking back towards them holding a big Victoria Secret bag. She merely smiled to herself knowing that there must be something that is keeping the girl from running away and instead continued eating not making a sound. She saw the way that Aria was focused on Lucas and knew that maybe the reason she was giving Voight a chance, besides the fact he was her father, was because of the girl's little brother. For now though Erin wasn't going to say anything to anyone, they had to get some more clothes for the two siblings and she would just instead wait to see where the cards fell not knowing there was danger lurking for the teenage girl.

~Life Unexpected~

A man with cold dark eyes and blonde hair growled at the situation he found himself in currently. The girl hadn't been a problem before because she had kept her mouth shut but now that she had her father and he was a cop it was problematic. This cop had the reputation to ruin things for big players like him and now it seemed that he would need to eliminate all the loose ends including the girl.

"Zach I want those boys and that girl taken care of immediately," the man ordered.

"Are you sure Mr. Dennis?" Zach asked wanting to make sure since the girl now had a father that was a cop.

"Yes I'm sure Zach now get to it," Mr. Dennis said rolling his eyes at the question.

Soon those boys and that teenage girl would be taken care of and all the loose ends would be tied up. Little did he know that there was one more witness he didn't know about and she was going to ruin his plans big time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Aria sighed as she used her new cell phone to call Jason annoyed when he didn't answer. That boy was starting to get on her nerves. She had known him for a couple of years and earlier he had called her old cell desperate and afraid because of what happened that night six months ago. Aria hated talking or remembering that night but she also knew that Jason never got that scared unless it was serious.

"Jason I don't know what's going on but you need to call me. You can't just leave a scared message with someone and then not pick up," Aria said when the voicemail came up then hung up the phone as she headed to her old school since her father had still not switched her but she didn't care.

"Jason still not answering?" a voice asked and Aria turned to face her other friend Connor Parker the only other person to know about that night besides her.

"No and it's starting to worry me," Aria said walking with him to the school, "I mean Jason doesn't get scared for anything really so for him to call me and text leaving scared messages is a little frightening.

"I know I mean that guy was a serious asshole and he with what he was trying to do he deserved what he got but he was also a serious player," Connor whispered.

"No one knows Connor besides us and Jason," Aria said trying not to get too worried about it.

The two friends walked to school in silence after that wondering if there really was a reason to be worried. The truth of that night six months ago was more horrifying than anyone realized and it was the reason the three friends did what they had to do but now Jason was missing and he had been afraid beforehand. Aria wanted to go to her father with this but a small part of her was afraid that he would turn her away. Little did she know the truth would come out to her father soon enough.

~Life Unexpected~

Voight sighed as they came upon another dead teenager and it made him think of Aria. Even though he had only had her for a small amount of time so far he still wanted to protect her from everything but he also knew from his experience with Justin that parents couldn't always protect their kids. He needed to find this son of a bitch that was killing kids and take them down. He looked up as Lindsey came over with a serious expression on her face.

"Do you know a Caleb Putnam?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah he was murdered six months ago but no one found anything or cared to because he had been abusing kids and using them. It wasn't a case of mine though," Voight answered wondering what Caleb Putnam had to do with this kid.

"This kid sent a message to two numbers talking about how he was going to be killed because of Caleb but we can't identify the kid or the numbers yet," Lindsey said also wondering what the hell a dead asshole had to do with these kids.

"Get Jin to find out who those numbers belong to now," Voight ordered.

Voight walked to the car and he couldn't help but feel this deep wrenching knot in his stomach that told him this was going to be bad. He had never been one for always going with gut instincts but he had learnt over the years that in most cases it was right. These kids didn't deserve the death they go no matter what and whoever did this was going to pay.

~Life Unexpected~

Mr. Dennis was a very patient man but he could only be patient for so long before it became too much. The girl would have to wait a little while before she was killed but he would get that other boy before the week ended he didn't care how. Those kids not only helped kill his biggest problem but they were also the only ones who had anything against him. He looked up and saw the smirking face of his enforcer, Clay.

"That Jason weakling was taken care of," Clay said a glint in his eyes.

"Good but there's still that last boy and the girl," Mr. Dennis said trying to think, "We can't go for the girl yet because of her father but the boy that should be easy enough."

"Of course sir I will take care of it," he said and Mr. Dennis knew that he was happy to torture and kill. Mr. Dennis didn't have too much time to think about that though because he had to figure out a way to get to that girl without her father getting in his way.

~Life Unexpected~

Lindsey couldn't believe the way this case was going and when Jin had given her the identity of the boy and those numbers. The kid, Jason Walker, went to the same school that Aria was still going to at the moment and according to his phone they were friends. The number belonged to Connor Parker and Aria which meant that she knew something. Lindsey knew that Voight already had a trouble maker in Justin though the army seemed to be helping him and if Aria really did know something then her life was in danger.

"Hey," Lindsey said closing the door looking at him.

"What's going on?" Voight asked seeing the look in her eyes, a look he had last seen when Justin was suspected of murder.

"The kid is Jason Walker. Jin was able to go through his phone and it's not good Hank," Lindsey stated giving him the files and pictures.

Voight looked at the numbers first and nearly growled in annoyance when he saw Aria's old number as well as her new one. Then he looked at the pictures and saw that Aria was in a couple with Jason as well as another boy. He knew that this meant his daughter was not only in danger but that she knew something. Voight looked up at Lindsey knowing that he had to bring her in not only for her protection but for answers as well. He could only hope that she told him the truth because he was not going to let whoever killed these kids hurt his daughter, no matter what Aria was going to live.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Aria walked out of the school looking around for Connor and saw him sitting on the steps with his skateboard. She started making her way over only to stop in surprise when she saw her father because she was supposed to walk back to her new home not be picked up. Before she could make a move to start walking again a hand grabbed her by the arm tightly and a gun was pressed to her back. Aria turned her head scared when she saw one of Caleb's old goons sneering at him.

"Come with me or your precious father gets a bullet in the head," the goon, Ryan, warned.

Aria closed her eyes as she walked with him but her father wasn't a cop for no reason and Connor recognized him immediately, starting to scream her name. After that everything happened so fast that she didn't really have time to think. Ryan started shooting and Aria used the opportunity to swing her arm hitting him in the face making him let go of her. Unfortunately for her he had three other guys with him two of whom came over and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to the car kicking and screaming. A hit to the back of the head made her black out and she knew nothing.

~Life Unexpected~

Voight didn't care how scared the damn kid was, his daughter was missing and it had something to do with Caleb Putnam. The kid looked like a frightened animal sitting in the interrogation room and Lindsey was trying to get him to calm down but Aria was missing. Antonio went with Halstead to pick up Lucas and he needed to be able to tell him something before he got here.

"Tell me why the hell James was killed and what the hell it has to do with my daughter and Caleb Putnam or so help me God I will bury you in the deepest hole," Voight threatened.

"You don't understand," Connor tried to say because he didn't want to reveal Aria's secret unless absolutely necessary then again her getting kidnapped made it necessary. He could see the look both her father and the woman were giving him and he knew that he had to tell them the truth.

"Just tell us Connor so we can find Aria and bring her home," Lindsey said calmly.

"Look foster care isn't some walk in the park," Connor started looking down at the table, "Caleb was a friend of one of Aria's foster mother's, Nicole Urban, and Aria was always scared of him, said he had creepy eyes. Six months ago her foster mother, she was a drug addict but was never caught because Caleb made sure it disappeared. One night all those months ago the foster mother didn't have enough to pay for her drugs so instead of money Caleb took Aria. The only reason James and I found her was because he was a hacker and his friend knew the warehouse that Aria was taken too. By the time we got there it was almost too late."

"Too late?" Voight asked having a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Aria had been raped and he beat her so bad that we thought she was dead. James he blew up and he picked up a brick and bashed it into Caleb's head. We thought he was unconscious until we saw that he wasn't breathing. James he was so angry that he couldn't think so I threw his body into the water and we never mentioned it again. Aria had nothing to do with it she wasn't even, we took her to the hospital and she was in a coma for a month before she woke up," Connor finished.

Voight wanted to punch something in that moment and knew if he did not leave it would be the kid, despite the fact that he had actually saved his daughter. He threw the door open and stormed out of the interrogation room a stormy expression on his face. He needed to find his daughter and soon before something happened to her and now he knew just the person to go talk to. He was sure that he should have taken Lindsey with him but right now he didn't need someone to calm him down he needed someone to help him do whatever was needed to find his daughter. Voight gave Olinsky a look and the man understood, standing up to follow after him, both of them knowing that Aria needed to be found.

~Life Unexpected~

Aria gasped as she woke up after having a bucket of ice water poured over her. She looked up to see a man sitting across from her and she didn't like the look in his eyes. She tried to move only to find that her hands were tied to either side of the chair and so were her feet and her head hurt from where she was knocked out. She glared at the man who merely laughed and even that sent chills down her spine.

"So much spunk I can see why my brother liked you," the man said.

"Your brother?" Aria asked though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Oh right sorry about being terribly rude," the man said with fake kindness, "My name is Mr. Dennis or as Caleb called me, big brother. You see I have a problem Aria Michaels or wait should I call you Aria Voight since that is your father's last name. Anyway I have a problem because my brother was dragged out of the lake six months ago and they have never caught his killer. I know that you know something so you are going to tell me."

"Your brother was a monster and he deserved everything he got and that is all you're getting," Aria stated boldly.

Mr. Dennis smirked widely at her and she suddenly felt very afraid. Aria held her head high though even as she saw the tools come out. There was an array of knives, a hammer, a towel and water. She closed her eyes praying to any deity that existed that her father cared enough to find her because she did not want to die. Little did she know just how close he was.


End file.
